Coming Home Late
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: Ty had enough of his younger sister taking advantage of him being the cool big brother so he decided to do something about it. what will Ty do to Rocky? only one way to find out.


**I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Shake it Up in any way.**

* * *

**Author's note: this story is about Ty and Rocky. The reason why I'm making this story is because there's not a lot of stories with this pairing. There's like 9 stories with this pairing. So i decided to make more stories with this pairing. This is a one shot story.**

* * *

**Coming home late.**

* * *

It was late, very late at night and Rocky was supposed to be home. Her curfew was 8:00 and it was almost 10:00. She was at a party with her best friend CeCe. Rocky enter her Apartment by coming throw the window of the fire escape. She saw the lights turned on and got scared then she turned around and saw her brother Ty.

"Hey, bro."

"Don't "hey bro" me, Where have you been Rocky?"

"That's none of your business"

"Yes it is. I tried to call and text you like a hundred times. But you didn't answer. Now i'm gonna ask you again, where have you been?"

"Fine i'll tell you. I was at a party with CeCe."

"You were with CeCe?"

"Yes."

" you been seeking in and out of this house for the past few weeks sis. I'm starting to worry about you Rocky."

"Stop worrying. I'm fine. Now you gonna cover for me like last time right?"

"No, not this time."

"What!"

" i'm done covering for you Rocky. I can't keep lying to mom and dad."

"What! You not gonna tell mom and dad are you?"

" I should tell them. but they are out of town and my phone is dead."

"Wait, mom and dad are out?"

"Yeah. they left me in charge. I told you about this yesterday, remember?"

Rocky tried remember but she didn't hear what Ty said yesterday. All she remembers is partying with CeCe.

"Rocky. Rocky!"

"Yeah."

"Did you hear a word what I said?"

"uh...No."

Ty noticed that Rocky wasn't paying attention to him like she did yesterday. Rocky been acting rude lately and Ty didn't like it, he's tired of covering for her and lying to their parents. He had enough of Rocky's rude attitude and selfish behavior.

"That's it!"

Ty takes away Rocky's phone.

"Hey."

"Rocky. You been a bad girl lately. I have enough of your rude attitude and selfish behavior. I'm sick of it!"

Ty grabbed Rocky and he takes her to his room. They went inside and Ty closed the door. Ty pushed Rocky to his bed. Then he took his off his belt. He got on the bed and start rub Rocky's ass. Ty grabs Rocky's arms and he put them behind her back. He holds her arms and then he grabbed his belt starts to spank her.

*_SMACK!*_

*_SMACK!*_

*_SMACK!*_

*_SMACK*_

*_SMACK!*_

While Ty was spanking his sister. Rocky started to moan and Ty starting to get a boner. After a few more spanking with the belt. Ty throw away the belt then he let go of Rocky's arms then he took off Rocky's pants. Then Ty continued the spanking.

*_SLAP!*_

*_SLAP!*_

*_SLAP!*_

*_SLAP!*_

*_SLAP!*_

After a few more slaps Rocky's ass was getting red and Ty's hands start to hurt as he went back and forth with each hand but kept at it as Rocky just moaned while being slapped. Hearing his sister moan made him hard and then Ty kissed Rocky's ass to smooth the pain away. Then Ty took off her panties.

Ty undress himself then he started rimming Rocky's ass. Rocky moaned again then Ty flip her over and he saw her pussy is wet. Ty open her legs and start to rub and lick her pussy after that he put his finger in his mouth and start to suck on it he took it out and put in Rocky's pussy.

Rocky begin to moan as Ty fucker her with his finger for a few minutes after that he add another finger and Rocky moan again Ty continue to fuck her with his fingers for a few more minutes. After that Ty took his fingers out and he kissed her belly.

Ty kissed up to her C cup breasts. Then He kissed and played with both of her boobs. After that Ty makes out with Rocky. Once the kiss broke they went into the 69 position with Rocky on top. Rocky sucks on her brother's 7 inch dick while Ty eat out his sister. Rocky start to suck faster and faster and Ty continued to eat her out. They were getting close to their edge then Ty shot his load into Rocky's mouth and Rocky squirted all over Ty's face and mouth. They made out again.

The kiss broke and Ty grabs a condom from his dresser and he puts it on then he slid his dick into Rocky's pussy. Then Ty begin to fuck his sister he started slow then he went fast both of started to moan. Soon Ty went hard and fast and he was getting close to his edge he shot his load into the condom filling it up and then he took it off. Then Ty started to drink some of his cum from the condom and he gave the rest of it to Rocky. The condom was empty and Ty throw it away.

After that Ty grab his dick and gave it a few strokes then he slid his dick into his sister's ass. He fucked her hard and fast and Rocky moan as her brother fucks her. Hearing Rocky moan made Ty go faster and Faster. The powerful organism caused her to pass out. But Ty was to much into the fucking to notice. After a few more trusts Ty shot his load deep inside Rocky'ass After that Ty pass out with his dick still inside Rocky'ass.

**The end.**

* * *

**What do you guys think of the story? Please let me know. Since there are not a lot of stories with this pairing. I'm going to try to make more stories. If you have any Ry/Tocky (Ty & Rocky) stories ideas please let me know. **


End file.
